Cry For Me
by Mechanism Unknown
Summary: “I’m crying for you. We’re crying for you. Can you hear us? Even Hiei is crying for you.” Warning: The beginning is kind of sad. Please read this! KuramaXYukina
1. Prologue

Cry for Me - Prologue  
  
Description:  
  
"I'm crying for you. We're crying for you. Can you hear us? Even Hiei is crying for you." Warning: The beginning is kind of sad. Please read this!!!  
  
This is just the prologue. Yes, it is very short. But as I said, it's a prologue - not a chapter. I promise the real chapters will be much longer. I hope you like it.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei whispered, sitting at my right. I looked over at him and gasped. I quickly laid my right hand over his eyes. I looked up to see Yusuke staring at my quizzically.  
  
"Look," I told him. I carefully exchanged my right hand for my left, so fast you couldn't even see a glimpse of Hiei's eyes. I lifted up my now- free hand to show Yusuke. His eyes widened, and I looked at my hand as well. The palm was wet with a salty, clear liquid.  
  
"Is he...?" Yusuke started to ask me, glancing at Hiei.  
  
"Yes," I answered, not waiting for him to finish. He turned around to face the front again.  
  
You couldn't blame Hiei for it. After all, tears were streaming down my cheeks as well. And even though Yusuke wasn't showing it, I could tell that he was crying inside.  
  
But the one that was crying the most was Kuwabara. Tears were coming out of his eyes like the Niagara Falls. There was a trash can right next to him, already full of used tissues, and about five empty boxes for them at his feet.  
  
I pushed a soaking, ruby bang out of my eye and handed Kuwabara another box of Kleenex. He ripped it out of my hand, although not on purpose, mind you. He probably couldn't tell. He was too busy crying his heart out.  
  
But crying could mean so many things. You cry when you're really happy, you cry when you're really sad, when somebody has tickled you way too much, or when an insect has just flown in your eye.  
  
You also cry in frustration when one of your best friends beats you at checkers five thousand times all in one day - but let's not go into that.  
  
I swallowed and looked up at the reverend standing a couple yards in front of us. Maybe we shouldn't have excepted the front-row seats. Yet, this way, no one else besides the reverend could tell that a supposedly emotionless fire apparition was dampening his clothes with his own tears. I guess my hand wasn't helping as much as I thought it would.  
  
'Quiet!' I chided myself. 'I think the reverend is about to say something you might want to listen to...'  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Please review and tell me if you want me to keep on going with the story. It's up to you whether I do or not. And please give your comments as well.  
  
Your faithful fanfiction writer,  
  
Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend) 


	2. Chapter I: Desperation

Cry for Me - Chapter I: Desperation  
  
Thank you, my reviewers! I'm so glad you actually like my fic! At first, I thought no one would read this. So, thank you so much:  
  
Kurama's white Rose  
  
Dillon  
  
BloodyRose4  
  
esanan  
  
Kurama's rose girl  
  
Crystal  
  
khelen  
  
Raven-Ardour  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this last chapter...oops - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
'Quiet!' I chided myself. 'I think the reverend is about to say something you might want to listen to.' I looked up to the platform. There stood the reverend, dressed in his robes. He closed the book he was reading from.  
  
"Since we have no record of existing family members," he said in a dull tone, "would one of the close friends please step up to close the casket?" He looked at us expectantly. I started to stand up. I knew no one else would be willing to do it, although I wasn't very willing either. I definitely knew Hiei wouldn't be willing.  
  
But I was wrong. Hiei stood up faster than I could blink. He pushed my hand away from his face and started walking towards the platform. I followed behind him. Again, Yusuke looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Just in case," I whispered to him. He nodded understandingly.  
  
When we reached the platform where the reverend stood, Hiei reluctantly looked down into the casket. I peered down as well, against my will.  
  
She looked like she was sleeping. Her crystal eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful lying there, in the cloth-lined coffin. This thought caused a fresh batch of tears to roll down my cheeks. I looked at her ghostly-white pale skin. Hiei gingerly reached down to touch her light blue hair. One of his tears fell of his face and onto her sky kimono. He gently smoothed the wrinkles in her clothes.  
  
"Yukina..." he whispered as he slowly closed the casket lid. The lonely klunk it made echoed throughout the room. Hiei leaned on the coffin, and instead of bursting into flames like I thought he would do...he burst into tears.  
  
After a couple seconds, I carefully lifted him up like a small child. He leaned his head against my shirt to muffle the sound of him crying. I carried him down the steps of the platform and down the alleyway. As I passed Yusuke, I motioned with my head for him to follow us. He grabbed the back of Kuwabara's collar and started to drag him behind us. The redhead was still mimicking a waterfall.  
  
When our procession reached the end of the aisle, Yusuke kicked open the door. We walked down the concrete steps and to the sidewalk. I laid the weeping Hiei in the passenger seat of my mother's teal Nissan Quest as Kuwabara and Yusuke climbed in the back. Before I sat down in the driver's seat, I took one last look at the sign on the Church window that read, "Honor the dead with silence, for there is a funeral today." I buckled Hiei and myself, placed the key into the ignition, then turned it.  
  
It was very difficult to drive with the tears in my eyes, the wailing Kuwabara in the back seat, and the impossible at my right. I made a mental note to thank Yusuke profoundly for being so quiet. I had to travel very slowly to avoid being in an accident, but that didn't present a problem to other drivers. It was rush hour, after all.  
  
After an hour of doing what should have taken less than half that amount of time, I decided to take a break. I pulled into the CVS Pharmacy parking lot. Yusuke agreed to watch the two others while I went into the store.  
  
I walked down the many aisles reciting a mental shopping list. 'Toothpaste, Head & Shoulders, milk, Ben & Jerry's for comfort, and tissues...lots and lots of tissues.' At the checkout line, the cashier looked suspiciously at the two dozen boxes of Kleenex I bought. She also noticed the tears coming out of my eyes.  
  
"I heard there was a funeral today," she commented sadly. "Where you a part of it?" I nodded slowly. "Ah, I figured that's why you were so down. If you don't mind me asking, friend or family?"  
  
"A very close friend," I answered. The cashier looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled comfortingly.  
  
"I'll tell you what," she said. "Just to try and make you feel a little bit better, go ahead and take some of those lollipops. No charge."  
  
"That was very kind of you to offer, but no thank you," I replied.  
  
"All right," she said. "Suit yourself."  
  
After I got back to the car, I put the materials I bought in the trunk except for a few boxes of tissues. When I climbed back in, I handed them to the still-crying Kuwabara. I noticed that Hiei was also still crying, but he wasn't making any noise doing so. I started up the engine again.  
  
"Where is Kuwabara's house?" I asked Yusuke. I had forgotten where it was.  
  
"Just take a right at the next street," he explained. "It's the third house on the left."  
  
"Thank you, Yusuke." As directed, I took a right and stopped on the left side of the street at the third house. Yusuke and I managed to drag Kuwabara with his tissue boxes up the front steps and to the door. Shizuru came when we rang the doorbell.  
  
"Thanks for bringing him home, guys," she told us.  
  
"No problem," I replied. Kuwabara stood up and gave his sister a hug. I handed her a bag full of Kleenex boxes and a pint of Ben & Jerry's. She gave us another thanks and we exchanged good-byes. I heard her say comforting words to Kuwabara as we walked away.  
  
Dropping Yusuke off at his house was pretty much the same. Thanks by Atsuko, give some tissues and ice cream, exchange good-byes, leave. But Hiei was another matter. I decided it was best that I let him stay over at my house until he was ready to leave. When I asked if he was okay with it, he didn't reply. I took it as a yes.  
  
My mother was to be out of town for the next week, so I had the house to myself - that is, Hiei and myself. I made the two of us some macaroni and cheese for dinner, while giving myself a mental note to go grocery shopping soon. I practically had to force the food down Hiei's throat in order to make him eat it. This he was not too happy about. He did seem to like the macaroni, though.  
  
As I was washing the dishes, I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and discovered it was Botan. For once she was anything but her bouncy and hyper self. She came by to wish us well, especially Hiei. She did, after all, know that Yukina had been Hiei's sister.  
  
Had been. It feels so painful to say those words instead of 'was.' If none of this had ever happened, it would be 'She did, after all, know that Yukina was Hiei's sister.' But no, it has to be 'Yukina had been Hiei's sister.'  
  
"Kurama? Are you okay?" Botan asked, bringing me out of my daydreaming.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess," I answered unsurely. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking if you think Hiei is going to be okay." I looked over to the fire koorime lying on the couch. He seemed to be staring off into space. He was still crying quite a lot. A wave of sympathy hit me like a tsunami.  
  
"I sure hope he's going to be," I replied after a minute. I turned back to Botan. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure. Thank you." She walked in and sat on the unoccupied love seat. I closed the front door.  
  
"We have some leftover macaroni and cheese in the fridge if you're hungry," I told her while walking to the kitchen.  
  
"No thank you," she replied. I took three glasses out of the cabinet and placed them on a tray. I opened up the refrigerator door and looked inside.  
  
"Would you rather have milk or wine?" I called back to Botan.  
  
"Wine, please," Botan answered. I pulled the glass bottle out of the refrigerator. After opening it, I carried it and the tray with the glasses into the living area. I placed the tray on the coffee table. I poured the wine into the cups and handed one to Botan. I took a second one to Hiei. I told him to take it, but he ignored me. After a few minutes of arguing with him, I ended up pouring the wine in his mouth myself.  
  
Apparently, he liked the taste. He yanked the glass out of my hand. He gulped down the drink in one swipe, then handed back the empty glass. I filled it up again and handed it back. This time, Hiei took his time in drinking it. I took the third glass I had brought out. I slowly sipped at the purple liquid.  
  
"Isn't there a way Koenma can bring her back?" I asked Botan, sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm afraid not," she answered sadly. "He has already resurrected the maximum limit of people this year."  
  
"I see." I took another sip of the wine. I had really hoped Koenma could bring her back. That way, we could have forgotten all about this incident and live like nothing had ever happened. I sighed in frustration.  
  
A few minutes later, Botan had to leave. We exchanged our good-byes, then I closed the door behind her. I noticed that Hiei had fallen asleep on the couch. I sighed in relief when I picked him up and he didn't wake up. I carried him up to my bedroom. I laid him on my bed and pulled the quilt around him, although I didn't expect him to need it. He was a fire apparition after all.  
  
For myself, I laid out a sleeping bag on the floor. It was better than nothing. I stole a pillow from off the bed to use. I lied down and tried desperately to get some sleep.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Please review! I would also like to know whether you want future chapters to be longer, shorter, or the same length as this one. Thanks!  
  
Your faithful fanfiction writer,  
  
Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend) 


	3. Chapter II: School

Cry for Me - Chapter II: School  
  
You guys are awesome! Thank you so very much for taking your time to read this. In fact, I'm so grateful to you that I've decided to give you personal answers to your reviews:  
  
YoukoGryffindor4: Uh, nothing much to say except "Thanks!"  
  
Kurama's rose girl: Thankies! I thought making it from Kurama's perspective would make it more interesting, too - and fun to write.  
  
Dillon: Hey, thanks! I'm glad you like it. And thanks for telling me about the chapter length.  
  
YkkGrl: Yeah, this is a real KuramaXYukina. I'm relieved and glad someone besides me actually thought of that paring. Thanks for the review!  
  
Tomoe15: Thanks! As for your question, let's just say it's kind of what almost happened to Yusuke - if he missed it this year, he would have to wait another 50 years to be alive again. I don't think that's really what happened to him, but us authoresses must improvise sometimes, right? ^_~  
  
Kurama's white Rose: Actually, I do/did cry a little while writing this. But not as much as I did when Saitou died...(*jumps up and down with happiness because he's actually still alive*). Do you watch Rurouni Kenshin? Thanks a bunch for saying you think I'm a great writer! It means a lot to me. Thankies for the answering the length question, too, and for reviewing.  
  
Crystal: Thank you for reviewing (and for answering the length question)! If you want, I can e-mail you whenever I make a new chapter.  
  
DeamonGirlfriend: Short and sweet, huh? ; ) I know I could just tell you this in person, but thanks!  
  
Tenshi: Hey, thanks so much! I feel their pain, too. I actually haven't thought of how Yukina died. Maybe, a demon attack? *shrugs* As for the coming-back-to-life-or-something - it'll be cleared up in a chapter in the near future.  
  
KC1: Thanks. Don't worry, I plan on writing the whole story no matter what. Hiei crying is what gave me the idea for this. You see, I wanted to make the practically impossible happen, which made me think: "What if Hiei cried?" So then I had to come up with a reason why he would be crying, and I got this. Anyway, thanks again!  
  
Phoenix20043: I never really liked Koenma anyway...Well, thanks for the review, and outbursts are fine!  
  
Raven-Ardour: Thanks! I'll try my best to keep it up. And before you ask, I WILL update Party Time sooner or later... -_-  
  
Wow...12 reviews in one chapter...I'm so grateful to you! Anyway, this chapter is kind of dull, it just clears up a few things. Sorry! I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Soon I found that falling asleep would be a difficult task to perform. Hiei was talking in his sleep. He was muttering miscellaneous words, although most of the time the word was "Yukina." Once he even said a full sentence. "I should have told you I was your brother." And every few minutes, he would erupt into a fresh batch of tears with a wail.  
  
For a while I tried falling asleep by creating a pattern with the sound of Hiei's crying, the pounding of my heart, and the ticking of the hall clock. This only resulted in me being incredibly confused. I sighed deeply and removed myself from the sleeping bag. I walked out my bedroom door, carefully closing it behind me as to not make a sound. I went downstairs to the study and turned on the computer.  
  
After getting another glass of wine, I logged into my AOL account. I found that Yusuke was on instant messenger. He sent me an instant message before I could send him one.  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: yo  
  
WildRosesThorn: couldn't sleep?  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: bingo  
  
WildRosesThorn: that reminds me, Botan came by  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: what'd she have 2 say?  
  
WildRosesThorn: she wished us well  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: 'us'?  
  
WildRosesThorn: Hiei is staying @ my house  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: o  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: is that y u couldn't sleep?  
  
WildRosesThorn: yes. he was screaming 4 Yukina in his sleep  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: poor Hiei  
  
WildRosesThorn: definitely  
  
Pause.  
  
WildRosesThorn: have u heard from Kuwabara?  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: no  
  
WildRosesThorn: ok  
  
WildRosesThorn: what about Keiko?  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: she called me  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: she said she went 2 the funeral w/ Botan  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: they were in the farthest corner from us  
  
WildRosesThorn: oh, ok  
  
That is why we hadn't seen them: because they were in the far corner. I had expected them to come, so I was surprised when I didn't see them in the crowd. I lifted up my glass to take another sip of wine, but found that it was empty.  
  
WildRosesThorn: brb  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: k  
  
I walked to the kitchen to pour myself some more of the drink. I decided to bring the entire bottle - or at least, what was left of it - with me to the study. I sat down at the computer desk again, placing the wine bottle and my glass on an end table within reach.  
  
WildRosesThorn: back  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: where'd u go?  
  
WildRosesThorn: 2 get more wine  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: wine!? aren't u supposed 2 b 21 2 drink that?  
  
WildRosesThorn: i'm over 700  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: o yeah, i forgot  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
I turned around in my chair. Hiei was standing in the doorway of the room. His face was bright red, and his eyes were flushed. I stood up and rushed over to him. He collapsed into my arms, sobbing. I gently brought him over to the desk. I sat down in the chair so I could type while he leaned on me, soaking my shirt with his tears. I placed my arm comfortingly on his back.  
  
WildRosesThorn: Hiei's here  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: i thought u said he was asleep  
  
WildRosesThorn: apparently he just woke up  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: r u acting like his big brother or something?  
  
WildRosesThorn: yes, it seems that way  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: how's he doing?  
  
WildRosesThorn: he's shivering  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: i wish i could tell him how sorry i felt  
  
"Yusuke wants to tell you how sorry he is, Hiei," I told the apparition at my side. Hiei only pressed his face against my shirt harder.  
  
WildRosesThorn: i'm sure we all would like 2  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: so, u going 2 school tomorrow?  
  
WildRosesThorn: no, my mother has already called the school 2 tell them i won't be in till next week  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: u mean u can do that?  
  
WildRosesThorn: yes  
  
WildRosesThorn: u just have 2 have a good reason  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: like a funeral, 4 instance  
  
WildRosesThorn: right  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: i'm going 2 have 2 skip school  
  
WildRosesThorn: y?  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: there's no chance in hell Atsuko's going 2 call the school  
  
WildRosesThorn: or sign a note?  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: or sign a note  
  
WildRosesThorn: my mother left a signed note just in case...  
  
WildRosesThorn: i could come with u 2 u'r school tomorrow and show it 2 u'r principal/teacher  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: u think that'll work?  
  
WildRosesThorn: it's worth a try  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: i'm game  
  
WildRosesThorn: well, it's getting very late  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: yeah  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: see u tomorrow?  
  
WildRosesThorn: until tomorrow, Yusuke  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun: c ya  
  
DetectiveSpiritGun signed off at 1:53 AM  
  
I pressed the off switch on the computer and the monitor. I carefully picked up Hiei, who had fallen asleep again. I carried him back up the stairs and laid him on the bed again. This time, when I lied down on the sleeping bag, sleep claimed me instantly.  
  
~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~  
  
"...oto it's 67 degrees, and here in Mieou it's 71. Now we have Dream with 'My Will,'" the radio on my alarm spoke. I slowly opened my eyelids. I was hit by a blast of bright sunshine. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I sat up and realized that sleeping on the floor was not good for my back. I took a look at the digital clock on my end table.  
  
"...ato sukoshi to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no aitai..."  
  
It said 6:31. No wonder I was so tired. I had only gotten four-and-a- half hours of sleep. That meant Yusuke had gotten at most that amount. Boy, was he going to be cranky. I made a mental note to stay on his good side today.  
  
"...anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo..."  
  
I then moved my gaze over to Hiei. He was sleeping peacefully under the quilt I had laid over him, although he was still crying. I decided not to bother him, so I turned off the radio. After taking a quick shower and dressing, I climbed down the stairs, being careful as to not make a sound. Once in the kitchen, I ate a simple breakfast of cereal and milk. The only cereal that was not completely stale was the Crispix.  
  
By the time I finished eating, it was 6:57. As I grabbed the signed note my mother left for me, I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I looked, and again I saw Hiei standing there. This time his skin was pale instead of red. His eyes weren't quite as flushed either.  
  
"You aren't about to leave me here alone, are you?" he asked, looking at me like a helpless child.  
  
"Of course not, Hiei," I answered. He came over to me and grabbed my hand. I opened the front door, and we walked outside. I locked the door behind me. As I climbed into the driver's seat of the car, Hiei helped himself to the passenger side. I managed to convince him to use the seat belt, after buckling my own.  
  
When I reached Sariaski Junior High, I saw Yusuke waiting for me in front of the school. I parked on the side of the road. He walked over as soon as I came out of the car.  
  
"Did you bring the note?" he asked. I nodded in response. "Then let's go."  
  
"One second, Yusuke," I told him. I turned to help Hiei out of the car, but he had already came out, and was closing the passenger door. Again, he walked up to me and grabbed my hand.  
  
"I didn't think he would want to go anywhere yet," Yusuke commented as soon as he saw Hiei.  
  
"Apparently, he wasn't too fond of being left alone in the house," I replied.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Come on, let's find Takanaka." I followed Yusuke into his school with Hiei walking beside me, staring at the ground. We walked through the maze of empty corridors. Yusuke seemed to know where he was going. This was good, for I was completely lost. I followed him into a room marked "Office," where a slightly obese man sat behind the desk. He looked up at us when we entered, and peered curiously at Yusuke.  
  
"I'm surprised to actually find you in school, Yusuke," the man said. He seemed have taken no notice of Hiei and me.  
  
"Well, I just came to tell you that I won't be coming to school for the next week or so," Yusuke replied. The man - I assumed he was Mr. Takanaka - looked surprised.  
  
"And why is that? Is it the same reason as Yukimura and Kuwabara?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the floor. "Yeah."  
  
"I see. I'm terribly sorry for this incident, but you still need permission from your mother." Yusuke opened his mouth to speak when I cut it.  
  
"Will permission from my mother do?" I interrupted. The two looked at me - Takanaka noticing that I was standing there for the first time. I took the note from my pocket and showed it to him.  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Takanaka asked me, taking the slip of paper from my hand.  
  
"This is my friend K-Shuuichi," Yusuke answered for me. "From a different school. And his" - he stopped, contemplating what to call Hiei - "um...y-younger brother." Takanaka nodded. He careful studied the note, then nodded again.  
  
"Very well, Yusuke," he said after a minute. "You are excused from school for the rest of this week and all of the next. But I'll be expecting you here every day after that." Yusuke nodded in response. Mr. Takanaka walked into another room. I picked up my note that he left on the desk.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Kurama," Yusuke told me as we left the office.  
  
"Anytime," I replied solemnly. The walk back to my - or rather, my mother's - car was in silence. As I laid my hand on the handle, I finally spoke. "Would you like to come over to my house?" I looked at Yusuke standing behind me.  
  
"Sure." He shrugged. He helped himself to the back seat, while Hiei and I climbed into the front. The ride back to my house was uneventful. Once we arrived there, I prepared a lunch of tuna fish sandwiches. This time, I left Yusuke the job of forcing it down Hiei's throat. Yusuke stayed for the rest of the afternoon, then left after dinner.  
  
"Kurama, can I go to sleep now?" Hiei asked a few minutes after Yusuke parted.  
  
"Of course, Hiei," I answered. "You don't have to ask me first." He walked down the hall and up the stairs. I could understand why he was so tired. I was really tired too. We had, after all, been up half of the night. I let him sleep in my bed again, telling him he could for the rest of his stay.  
  
Soon after, I went to sleep as well.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
I told you it was dull. Sorry again. But I just had to write this. Oh well...please review!  
  
Your faithful fanfiction writer,  
  
Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend) 


	4. Chapter III: Hope

Cry for Me - Chapter III: Hope  
  
Review replies:  
  
Phoenix20043: Thanks for saying you love my fic! Long reviews are fine anytime. Yeah, I know Hiei isn't acting like himself. But if you were in his place, would you really act like you would normally?  
  
Kinaka Capri: Thank you! Yeah - you don't see this stuff everyday, but that's why I like it! ^_^ I'm one for weird parings and plots. I just had to write this paring - they're perfect for each other. (Or at least in my opinion.) I'm glad I'm not the only person who thought of it!  
  
DeamonGirlfriend: That's kind of what I meant by "dull." Oh well... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crystal: Yeah, I guess I did kind of have to show the effects... Kurama's younger brother was exactly what I was aiming for. I'm glad I hit the target! It's no problem for me to e-mail you. (Especially now that my e- mail's working again.) Well, thanks a bunch!  
  
YkkGrl: Thanks for the review! I'd cry too if this happened to me. Then again, wouldn't everybody? As for your question, if I told you, then that would give away the story!  
  
KC1: One's not supposed to be reading anything except their text book while doing their homework - but does that stop any of us? Well, sorry, but I can't tell you where this is going, because that would be giving away the entire plot! And then there'd be no reason to read this... Anyway, thank you!  
  
Tenshi: It's great that you still like it! Even after that uneventful chapter...Thank you! And I'd be more than happy to take a peek at your fics.  
  
Kurama's white Rose: Wow! Thank you sooooo much!!! You're just showering me with compliments! *gives you a hug* ^_^ Thank You!!!  
  
Lunarmercury: Thanks! I haven't exactly decided how Yukina died...Demons maybe?  
  
Kurama's rose girl: I don't think you'll find Kurama with that screen name... ^_^ I just made it up of the top of my head, but you probably figured that out. ^_~ Oh well...Thanks a bunch!  
  
fuyu-sakura: I'm glad you like it! Thank you! In case you're wondering, it won't always be so sad.  
  
So, this chapter is more eventful. I might be going too fast. Oh, and does any or you know when any YYH characters' birthdays are? I can only find Keiko's.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own any stores or their products.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
A voice was calling me, calling from somewhere far away...A crystal clear yet foggy, beautiful voice of someone familiar yet unknown to me. I dared to open my eyes. Colors swirled before me - blue, violet, pink, green - all bright colors imaginable. Then I heard soft footsteps coming nearer. I sat up quickly - I had been lying down? The voice was clearer now. I could discern what it was saying.  
  
"Kurama..." it called softy and quietly, although I could hear it perfectly. Yet, I still did not know where it was coming from. I heard the footsteps again...even closer that before. Then I saw it. A figure in light blue, walking towards me, as if it knew me. As it came closer and closer I was able to determine who it was.  
  
"Y-Yukina!?" I choked. Indeed, it was her standing before me, reaching out her hand to help me up. I felt my eyes growing their widest. I gingerly placed my hand atop hers, have expecting it to pass right through - but it didn't. She grabbed onto my hand and pulled me to my feet. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. I collapsed on what I thought was floor in amazement.  
  
She giggled. I loved hearing her laugh again, although I still couldn't convince myself that it was really her standing there. How ironic - for the past few days I have been trying to convince myself that she wasn't really gone.  
  
"Stop looking at me like I'm a ghost," she ordered. Even though she was serious, she could not resist smiling.  
  
"You mean...you're not?" I asked carefully. Right after I said it, I realized she must have been joking. But, as it turns out, she didn't seem offended. Instead, she looked ponderous.  
  
"Actually, I guess I am." She smiled again. "But I'm still the same Yukina." No. She wasn't. She was...different. Older. Prettier... Wait - where did that comment come from? I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Anyway, I probably should tell you why I'm here." I nodded mechanically, so she kneeled down and explained everything with my head bobbing up and down every few moments to show that I was listening and comprehending.  
  
What she said first was the best news that have ever heard or will ever hear. She was coming back - to here, life, the world, Hiei, Kuwabara, us, me...home. I had the urge to squeeze her, but I restrained myself. To all my exclamations of "Really!?" she replied affirmatively. Grabbing my arms, she had to tell me to calm down a repeated number of times. I looked down at her hands, pressed tight against my wrists. Quickly, Yukina released her grip.  
  
"But...how?" I asked slowly, while looking up. "Is Koenma-"  
  
"No, silly," she interrupted. "You know as well as I do that he can't. You are going to help." She giggled again at my surprised expression.  
  
"Me? What can I do that Koenma can't?"  
  
"Not to worry. You will see when you get there, which is behind the church in Hirosaki at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning." I nodded again. And smiled. I was actually happy for the first time in a week. "I must go now." As quickly as it had come, my joyfulness disappeared.  
  
"No! You can't!" I didn't want her to leave again...she couldn't! She just had to stay here. I felt as if a piece of me was being torn away, just like it had before. "Please, Yukina, don't leave us again..." I looked at her anxiously, but she frowned.  
  
"I have to go, Kurama. But I have to ask you one more favor: Don't tell anyone about this, not even Kazuma." She slowly stood up. "Good-bye, Kurama." As she walked away into what appeared to be the horizon, I pleaded for her return one last time.  
  
"Yukina..." Tears started forming in my eyes.  
  
I sat up jerkily, causing me to be dazed for a moment. I looked around to see the familiar attributes of my room. My gaze fell on the clock, which read 1:27. Good. It wasn't abnormal that I was extremely tired. But what about the dream? Already my memory of it started fading away. There was...Yukina...She said she was returning...She told me not to tell anyone...  
  
I desperately tried to convince myself that it really happened, but the reality was it was most likely a fabrication thought up by my desires. I had heard that can occur. It was true - I wanted her - but we all did. Why had she come to me and not the others? Or maybe she did and I just didn't know it. Yes, that was the case. I satisfied this dilemma by deciding that my mind had created the whole dream on its own.  
  
Whatever the case, sleep was one thing I could not do without. I lied back on the sleeping bag. Staring at the ceiling, I thought of the future. It would certainly not be easy carrying on like this. Yusuke's strong - he'll survive easier than most, I suppose. But Kuwabara. And Hiei. They both suffered worse blows than the rest of us, even though Yukina didn't realize how much she affected the latter. I wondered if either of them would ever recover. I worried that Kuwabara might become crazy. I heard that can occur as well.  
  
Unless, the dream was true...It seemed to be haunting my contemplation often. Did that mean it was true? Or was it still a figment of my imagination? I turned over on my side, angry because of my frustration. 'Everything is always so complicated...' was my last coherent thought before I drifted into serene sleep.  
  
= ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ =  
  
When I opened my eyes again, the sun peeking in through the curtains engulfed the room in a wave of light. I rubbed my eyelids with the back of my hands, feeling dried tears across my cheeks. Looking around the room, I saw the sun's rays illuminating the sheets' pattern on the empty bed. Wait - empty bed? My eyes widened as I bolted upright and dashed out the bedroom door.  
  
"Hiei!?" I called worriedly, taking the steps two at a time. Turning the corner into the kitchen, I saw him sitting on the floor facing the open refrigerator. He didn't seem to care that the door was jammed into his arm.  
  
"You have nothing to eat, Kurama," he told me without moving his gaze. I was going to counter with a witty comment, but I decided not to. I noticed he was still crying, although it wasn't much of a surprise.  
  
"Then let's go grocery shopping." I walked over and kneeled down next to him. I held out my hand. It took a few minutes for him to realize it was there and take it. We stood up in unison. I reached out and closed the fridge with my other hand. I told Hiei to wait in the living room while I dressed and washed up. Approximately 10 minutes later I came back downstairs, so we left.  
  
As my earlier sights had foreshadowed, it was sunny like yesterday. On the way to the store, I stopped by Dunkin' Donuts and ordered a Frappuccino for myself and, according to his request, a hot chocolate for Hiei, along with a couple of muffins. He drank his entire beverage quickly, even at its high temperature, so I poured some of mine into his cup.  
  
By the end of the drive, my drink tasted a little salty. I hadn't realized that I was still crying. I made Hiei wipe off his face before we went in the grocery store. The paper towel I handed him became a pile of ashes when he was through with it, making me scavenge for a new one for myself. Afterwards, we exited the car and entered the building.  
  
I never realized shopping could be so heartbreaking. Practically every item on the shelf reminded me of Yukina. How she liked this, disliked that. How she hated Takoyaki but ate it anyway because it was nutritious. As we passed by them, I involuntarily reached for the ingredients for Okonomiyaki - her favorite food.  
  
I stood looking at the head of cabbage I had just picked up for a long time, until Hiei broke my meditation by tugging on the edge of my shirt. I peered down at him. He yanked the vegetable from my hands and tossed it into the cart, obviously disturbed. He then proceeded to dump the rest of the ingredients in as well. I raised an eyebrow in question, but he ignored me.  
  
Continuing our journey, we crossed paths with a girl from my school in the bakery aisle.  
  
"Hey, Shuuichi," she greeted cheerfully. I looked up from my grocery list to see her smiling.  
  
"Hello, Maya," I replied, trying to return the smile. "Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I have a cold." She coughed, as if to emphasize her response. "But my mom made me go grocery shopping anyway." Glancing at Hiei, she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a younger brother." I opened my mouth to explain, but she shook her head. I closed it again. "No matter. What's his name?"  
  
"Hiei," he answered for me, while placing a loaf of bread in the cart. He glanced up at her, then stared down again. I saw a glimpse of his eyes quivering.  
  
"I heard about your friend." Friend...Yukina. No, she wasn't our friend. She was more like family to us. "I'm really sorry, Shuuichi." Maya put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked at her apologetic face. I felt tears coming to my eyes, so I blinked in an effort to hold them back. "Well, I got to go. See ya, Shuuichi." She waved good-bye as she walked away.  
  
"Good-bye, Maya," I said, waving as well. I then turned to Hiei. "Are we done?" He nodded, so I pushed the cart towards the checkout line with him following behind. Once we had paid for our purchase and loaded it all into the car, I checked my watch.  
  
It read 9:14. She had said to be in Hirosaki at 10. I only had 45 minutes to get home, put the groceries away, call Yusuke, and reach the church in Hirosaki. Which, by the way, I had never been to.  
  
Should I believe the dream or not?  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Sorry, I just had to leave this cliffhanger! Please review on your way out.  
  
*^*^*Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend)  
  
P.S. Those of you who watch Yu-Gi-Oh!, (and haven't already read it), could you please read my one-shot fic "Forgive Me"? Thanks! 


	5. Chapter IV: Return

Cry for Me – Chapter IV: Return  
  
Review replies:  
  
Dark Koorime708: I wouldn't want to break your heart! :( Your welcome...I think...-_-o  
  
The New Girl: Yay! Another reviewer! You're writing another Kurama/Yukina fic!? Coolie! You can be as much into it as you want. ^_~ Thank you!  
  
DemonGirlfriend: Thanks. You'll see why he's calling Yusuke in this chapter.  
  
Kelz 8P: Takoyaki is octopus dumplings, and Okonomiyaki is cabbage pancakes, sometimes known as "Japanese Pizza." Funny thing, you're the only one who asked what those were. I was expecting more people to... Sure! I'll check out your fics! *runs off to read them* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Woodsmaster: I made myself cry, too. Thank you!  
  
Kurama's rose girl: Thank you so much! Nothing much else to say, though...~_^  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi: Yay! I reached "intriguing"! ^_^ Don't worry, I won't stop until I'm finished with the entire story. Um...I don't know – is not getting choked up good or bad? ~_^ Hmm... Maybe it means your willpower allowed you to overcome the sadness! -_-o Or not...Hehe...  
  
KC1: Aren't all cliffies evil and of doom? ~_^ Of course you may have some more! *fills your bowl with scrumptious literature*  
  
Kurama1fangrl-Eiri: I update as often as a can. Yeah, I'm glad someone loves this paring, too! Don't worry – I plan on finishing this. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kurama's white Rose: I do A LOT of research, and yep, I used Maya for a reason: it seems you might know this already, but she was Kurama's girlfriend when they were 14. *wink* Umm...could you not go speaking Japanese on me? Have mercy on those who only know 20 words or so! ^_^ Jk, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Just to 'warn' you, I added a dash of humor into this chapter. I just couldn't help myself. I hope I didn't ruin the atmosphere! T_T  
  
Plus, I'm really sorry about not updating for a while, but I had off-and-on writer's block. So as a gift, I made this chapter extra long... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Why did I kid myself like that? Thinking that she was really going to be there? As much as I tried to convince my mind the dream wasn't real, I had this instinct – a feeling that I had to believe it. I suppose there wasn't harm in seeing the reality of the situation by going to Hirosaki. I would only be a fool in my eyes. No one else would know.  
  
So I drove home, then put away the groceries as quickly as possible. I could tell my fast pace made Hiei suspicious, who was helping out. Simultaneously placing food in the cabinets, I picked up the cordless phone and dialed Yusuke's number.  
  
"Urimeshi residence," Atsuko's voice answered after two rings.  
  
"May I speak to Yusuke?" I asked, before realizing I was in such a hurry that I neglected to say hello. She replied affirmatively, then called to him. "Yusuke?"  
  
"Hey, Kurama," he replied in a melancholy voice. "What's up?"  
  
"Do you think you could take care of Hiei for a while?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't think he needs much taking care of." Yusuke said I could bring Hiei over anytime. I told him it had to be immediately, then we said our good-byes and hung up. After rushing around the house searching for a map book of northern Japan, I finally located one in the study, behind the desk. Hiei came in and told me that he had put away the last of the groceries. With a Thank You, I followed him out the door.  
  
On the way there, he asked me where we were going. I was confused for a moment, but then realized he probably wasn't listening to my half of the telephone conversation.  
  
"Yusuke's house," I told him. "Can you stay there while I do something very important?" Hiei nodded. To my relief, he didn't pry into why he could not come along. What was I to tell him if he did ask? His only question was how long it would take. "Not more than a couple hours." I prayed that I was right. I truly did not want to make Hiei even more upset by lying.  
  
However, I felt like I was already lying by not telling him the whole truth. Yet, Yukina had asked me to refrain from doing so. I momentarily wondered why she had requested that, but then cleared my mind of such trivial thoughts. After all, it was her business; not mine. But was I just fooling myself with an imaginary creation? There were always so many question left unanswered.  
  
"What did you say?" Hiei asked me. I realized I had said that last statement aloud by accident. I shook my head slowly.  
  
"Nothing, Hiei." He looked at me worriedly, causing more regret to wash over me. "Really, I'm fine." He faced the window again.  
  
"That makes one of us." No, that makes none of us. I lied. It was obvious, but I lied. Even though I told myself that I wouldn't, I did. I felt like Kuwabara would if he broke his honor code. I was about to break down again. Good thing we were at Yusuke's. He came out and approached my side of the car, so I rolled down the windshield.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, while leaning on the car door. I nodded.  
  
"He likes macaroni and cheese," I told him, while indicating Hiei in the passenger seat. By his expression, I could tell that Yusuke was clearly expecting an explanation of my errand and not this answer. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He started walking towards the other side of the car, but stopped when he noticed that Hiei was already on his way to the house. Again, Yusuke faced me. "I'll see you in a hour or so?"  
  
"Or so," I confirmed, nodding and rolling up the window. As Yusuke sauntered off in the direction of his house, I drove off in the direction of Hirosaki. The general direction, however. In the end, I became lost twice – the first time when I accidentally turned the wrong way. I suppose I was concentrating on other things, or maybe I was stressed. Either way, that time I merely had to turn around on a back road.  
  
The second time, however, the situation arose where I simply had lost my way. The page in the book of maps I had brought that included this section of the city was the one page missing. Just my luck. After parking my car on the side of the road for a few minutes, I leaned my head against the dashboard and desperately tried to relax.  
  
Breathe in; breathe out. Breathe in; breathe out. Think for a moment. Glancing at the clock, I noticed with despair that it was already 10 o'clock. Obviously, no chance of arriving on time existed. An image of Yukina floated into my mind. This was all for her, wasn't it? She was – had been – forgiving. It would be okay if I were late, if this was even true. If it weren't, than everything would be okay anyway. That is, if you take everything and subtract everything minus one.  
  
There. That worked. At least for the time being, I was calm enough to place the key back into the ignition. I stopped by the nearest gas station and purchased a small, affordable map of Hirosaki and the adjacent towns, along with gasoline. For a moment I contemplated asking the shop clerk about how to reach the Church, but I was reminded of something that Keiko had said once, when Yusuke was in a situation similar to my own:  
  
"What is it with men and asking directions?"  
  
This sadly being quite true, I bought the map and left. This time I arrived at the Church without fail, sighing in relief as I parked the car in front of the massive building. Yukina had said "behind the Church," so I made my way past the scarce crowd. Some glanced in my direction, then whispered to their friends. My head dropped in embarrassment. It wasn't like me, but right then I felt like snapping back at them. Many people seem irritated when they're truly in deep despair, and I was no exception.  
  
As I rounded the rear corner, I slowly started to lift my head back up. However, it couldn't help but jolt upright when I saw what – or rather, who – was sitting on the nearest bench: a sprightly, somewhat-human-looking demon, hair as red as mine yet shorter and more pointed, well known to me and the rest of our group. After a few moments of my speechlessness, he noticed that I was standing there, turned to me, and spoke.  
  
"What, you so surprised to see your old friend Jin?" he said, sounding somewhat disappointed, yet joyful. But now was not the time for joyfulness. His illustrious Irish accent echoed in my ears.  
  
"Actually, yes," I returned, "I am quite surprised." He merely grinned as I creased my eyebrows. "What are you doing here, much less in the human world?"  
  
After rising from his seat, he flew around a moment before answering. Initially I was surprised at his actions. However, I then noticed no humans were in viewing distance. "I'm guessin' it's the same reason as you, at the moment." Stopping in mid-air, he raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "That is, if you're here 'cause of miss 'Kina, too." I logically assumed he meant Yukina.  
  
Kina. What a nice nickname for her...But how did Jin know about her and what happened? I chose to ask.  
  
"That other blue friend a' yours – Botan, I think she is – was floating through a couple days back. She was really sad, so I asked her what's up, an' she told me all 'bout 'Kina." Right then I decided frowning did not suit Jin's personality well. "Anyways, I went an' contacted that little friend of yours in spirit an' she graciously accepted mine help."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand..." I admitted guilty. "If you are helping her, what am I needed for? And what power do we have over this issue, anyway?"  
  
"Don't know 'bout your questions, but..." Shrugging, he reached behind the bench he had been sitting on. I stepped closer to see what he was up to. I didn't know why I was so nervous, but I succumb to biting my thumbnail. However, I did have reason to be nervous, for what Jin pulled out paralyzed my entire body in shock. He smiled somewhat slyly when he saw my widened eyes. "Knew you'd be surprised."  
  
The Forlorn Hope, otherwise known as the Mirror of Darkness. (A/N: In the Manga, maybe in the Japanese version, too.) Completely in tact, as well. Koenma must have gotten it fixed since its run-in with Yusuke's Spirit Gun. But how did Jin get his hands on it? Did he...?  
  
"Don't tell me you stole that," I scolded, indicating the mirror. He responded simply with a goofy grin, then turned around and began to hover away. I inferred that he wished for me to follow, so I did. Meanwhile, he continued his explanation.  
  
I learned that he knew of the mirror's power to grant a person's greatest desire, and how that person's life was required to do so. Somehow, he also knew of when Yusuke had assisted me in healing my mother, yet he only was aware of the fact that Yusuke had donated some of his life energy instead of mine. This was precisely Jin's idea. He planned to use the mirror, sharing our two energies, to bring Yukina back. This was truly my greatest desire, just as saving my mother had been.  
  
I wondered why I had never thought of this idea. Perhaps I thought neither Koenma nor King Enma would be willing to let the Forlorn Hope be used. Or maybe, all along, I knew there was a chance this might not work.  
  
I wondered why I hadn't thought of another thing: I was clueless as to where Jin was leading me. By this time, however, we apparently had reached wherever we were headed, for he halted in his tracks. Glancing around, I realized a small, black building stood before us. It gave off the eerie aura of relating to spirits and ghosts. Jin turned around and gestured to the building.  
  
"She's in there, all ready to go," he informed me, while laying the Forlorn Hope on the ground beneath our feet. I kneeled down as well as he, wiping a tear from my cheek.  
  
"You seem so confident," I commented.  
  
He peered at me, slightly confused. "And you're worried 'bout somethin'?" Of course I was, but I didn't tell him this. I shook my head. "Then let's get going. You know how to work it, don't you?" This time I nodded, then reached down towards the mirror.  
  
" 'Mirror of Darkness, awaken in the –' Wait..." I stopped in mid- reach. Jin looked at me again, half-confused, half-scowling. "I just remembered, the mirror only works on a full moon." Damnit... Just like I had thought, this wasn't possible. Of course there would be a full moon sooner or later, but there was little hope of keeping the mirror that long, and I just couldn't bear the strain of trying again after failing at this. It was just too much for me...  
  
"What was that thing you were sayin', again?"  
  
"The spell?" He nodded. "You are supposed to say, 'Mirror of Darkness, awaken in the moonlight. Let your face show my desire, that I may invoke your power.' " (A/N: Taken from the Manga, which I obviously do not own either.)  
  
Suddenly, Jin turned to the mirror in a serious manner. "Mirror of Darkness, awaken in the daylight. Let your face show my desire, that I may invoke your power." Clever, but quite unlikely to work. Yet suddenly...  
  
"This is bending the rules, you know," the mirror spoke in a resounding voice. This surprised me and Jin, to say the least. "The full moon was last night." My question was answered before I could even ask it.  
  
"Please, could you grant our greatest desire, anyway?" I begged of the mirror. A whole month was much too long a wait.  
  
"Oh, I remember you. You're the one who wished for his mother's 'health and happiness.' Now it is this girl's health, am I not correct?" A picture of Yukina flashed upon the glass surface, like she was in my dream: Joyful. Lively. Perfect... "And I suppose you have another friend to donate some life, too?"  
  
"Aye," Jin agreed, still a little serious. "Let's do it."  
  
"Very well, since you're doing a good deed. However, since this is bending the rules, I will need more energy than usual..." Jin and I simply stared at each other for a few minutes before either of us dared to speak. In the end, he talked first, offering to give up more of his spirit energy. After all, he said, he didn't need it as much as I did. I suppose this might have been true. I wasn't sure how busy demons were anymore. I asked, and confirmed that he would merely be unconscious for a few days and not injured. As sparks and bright light engulfed us, I mouthed the words "thank you." I closed my eyes and prayed that this would work...  
  
The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes again was Jin lying beside me. Glancing around, my eyes fell upon the clear glass of the Forlorn Hope. Finally rising to my knees, I noticed what I had been hoping for the past week or so. The wind ruffling the folds of a sky blue kimono – resting against concrete steps, leading up to a balancing hand. The features of an innocent face – worried red eyes, a mouth curved halfway to a smile...  
  
She nodded. She was there, but was she real? She nodded. Why? It was as if she was reading my mind. My feet lifted me off the ground and towards her. What I hoped was her. What needed to be her. Surprisingly, she was only slightly startled when my arms fell around her shoulders.  
  
"Yukina..." I whispered, tears falling down my face, "I'm so glad this is real..."  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Please review on your way out. Also, if you enjoy fluffy, brother-sister fics, could you take a peek at my new one-shot, "This is the Night"? (It's for Yu Yu Hakusho, too.) Many thank yous!  
  
IMPORTANT! I need you all to vote: Should Hiei tell Yukina that he's her brother or not? (this story, in a later chapter) It's all up to you!  
  
And in case anyone is wondering, no – this is NOT the end. In fact, it is probably no where near the end...  
  
*^*^*Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend) 


	6. Chapter V: Miracle

Cry for Me – Chapter V: Miracle  
  
Review replies:  
  
Sei Kou Ki: Of course I'll continue! That was sweet, what you said about Hiei loosing Yukina again. ::sniffle:: Thankies!  
  
Hiei'sdabest: Thank you! Good for you, another one who likes Kurama/Yukina. :)  
  
The New Girl: Thanks a bunch. Kina is actually a nickname for one of the girls at my school – no clue as to why – that's where I got the idea. Every time she was called that I kept thinking about Yukina. :P Sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
Kailyssia: Thanks. Like I said to The New Girl, sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to next time.  
  
Seto-Tea: Your welcome...It was my pleasure. I figured the fanfiction world needed a little more pizzaz in its parings. It sometimes makes me sad, too, like today when I was going over the last chapter. I felt like crying because of how sweet Kurama was. ::sniffle:: That might be pathetic – or selfish – seeing how it was I who wrote it...but, hey! ::sweatdrop:: Thank you sooo much! My reviwers never waste my time. :)  
  
Crimson Thought: (Cool user id!) Wow, I'm touched by your review – I almost don't know what to say. (Almost being the keyword, of course.) Thanks a whooole bunch...you're so nice! I do have some plans for Kuwabara...He would be mad if Kurama and Yukina hooked up, wouldn't he? ::wink:: I'll try to let you know when I update, but my memory seems to slip sometimes. ::sweatdrop:: You'd really give me a fic about yourself? That'd be so awesome! Thanks! Of course, you don't have to...No reason to apologize, either.  
  
Higashikaze: Yeah, it is hard to find a really good fanfic nowadays. Thanks for considering mine good enough. :)  
  
Emma the Mistress of Thunder: Laconic, are we? Uh...thanks for reviewing.  
  
another hiei lover: In two words – Thank You!  
  
Again, incredibly sorry for the long wait. A while ago I suddenly said to myself, "I have to update 'Cry For Me' soon, don't I?" ::sweatdrop:: So, finally, here it is...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Yukina..." I whispered, tears falling down my face, "I'm so glad this is real..."  
  
"Why wouldn't it be real?" Her voice. I heard it, without echoes reflecting of dream walls. I heard it through my ears and not my head. Cautiously, I opened my eyes to shining orbs of crimson light. Her smile filled me with hope, causing my lips to curve upward as well. Yet, the tears never stopped flowing. Tears of joy.  
  
Only after noticing the strain on her face did I realize I was still leaning in her arms. I quickly stood up and turned away, blocking my face from her view. Why was I so embarrassed? Kina would understand why I fell into her grasp. Still, for those few moments, I felt safe – warm...like a child with his mother, except...different. I know I wasn't making sense. I wish I was, then I'd be able to tell what this meant.  
  
Footsteps at my left indicated that she was climbing down from the once-eerie building. Soon she had reached Jin's side, anxiously deliberating whether or not there was anything she could do to help. Following in her steps, I opened my mouth to speak, but the words refused to come. Why did this have to be one of the few times abashment comes down upon me...Although, it was probably for the better. The risk of saying another foolish statement was too high to not be wary of. In retrospect, I couldn't even believe I said that.  
  
At one time, Hiei admonished me to never allow my emotions surpass logical thinking. If I had followed his warning, I would be classifying him hypocritical instead of calling myself irrational. Hiei...Thank the stars above that it was only quarter of 11. If we hurried, we might be able to return within the "hour or so" time limit that I gave Yusuke. Despite such motivation, my body took its time in scooping up the Forlorn Hope and stowing it away in my coat pocket. Turning to the right, I decided it was time for me to finally speak.  
  
"I'll drive the car around so no one will be suspicious," I informed Yukina, carefully choosing my words before they exited my mouth. Without bothering to rotate my head around to ascertain whether or not she nodded, I walked off in the direction of my mother's vehicle. This time when I passed what was left of the on-looking crowd, they stared in amazement and wonder at my contented appearance.  
  
Let them stare. Everything was okay now – everything plus one. I humbly let them stare, not caring at all in my for-once serene state of mind, as I unlocked the car door, climbed in, and drove around to the back of the Church. For once, the roads placed in graveyards were actually put to use.  
  
Stepping out of the car, I saw Yukina by Jin's side, calmly awaiting my return. Thus, I approached the two demons. I still could not look in her eyes, even though, at this moment, a desire of mine was to even steal a glance at her face one more time. Placing my hands under his unconscious body, I tried to lift Jin off the ground. Tried being the key word.  
  
"Lord, he's heavy," I mumbled – apparently louder than I thought, for she giggled. I felt my cheeks warming again as she reached under him in order to assist me. For a brief second our fingertips met, sending through me the same sensation I had felt earlier when in her arms. Together, we carried Jin to the car and laid him in the middle row of seats. I chivalrously opened the passenger door for her before climbing in the front seat.  
  
The entire drive she stared out the window – absorbing the smells and taking in all the sights she had missed during in her time in the Spirit World. Occasionally she would mutter observances such as "So this is Hirosaki..." or "What a quaint little store" or, my favorite, "Oh, look at those beautiful horses!"  
  
"You like horses?" I asked, speaking for the first time since we left the Church. She turned to face me, destroying any chance I had of averting her gaze. However, this time her playful smile removed my fear of embarrassment instead of provoking it.  
  
"Well, you don't see much of them in Sarayashiki," she answered truthfully, nodding slightly. Slowly, we both turned our heads back to their previous positions. The rest of the ride was uneventful, if one calls siting next to a perfect ice koorime uneventful. Perfect? No, no one's perfect. But some are pretty close. Surprisingly, the question here was not How but Why. Why did I think she's perfect.  
  
Simple; because she is. Hiei and Kuwabara would most definitely agree. The latter would probably have spilled his heart out to be in a situation like this. Kuwabara...His expression will be priceless once he sees who I've brought home. Yes, this is home, Kina. Here with us.  
  
Luckily and fortunately, my reliable memory prevented me from loosing my way on the way back. At precisely 11:07, we entered the humble abode I call home. With Yukina's help and simultaneously muttering "Where to put him, where to put him...", I brought Jin upstairs to the guest bedroom, where I carefully placed him down on the bed. If you were to ask why neither Hiei nor I put this spare room to use, I suppose I would emphasize my worry for him.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked her, once we were both downstairs again. She nodded affirmatively and smiled.  
  
"Starving!" Perfectly understandable. After all, she hadn't eaten since Monday morning. Suddenly, I felt salty water stinging my eyes. Lord, why did I have to remind myself of that dreadful moment? It's all over now...a Miracle had been born. Reaching into the fridge, I pulled out a canister of strawberry yogurt and tossed it to Yukina. She almost didn't catch it – being too busy staring at me with a surprised appearance. Of course. No one expects their entire list of likes and dislikes to be memorized by anyone. Expect the unexpected, Kina...  
  
Once she was comfortably sited at the table, I slide her a spoon across the smooth surface. For myself, I decided to snack on a vegetable dish my mother had left untouched. I took a seat near where I stood, after grabbing the cordless phone of its hook.  
  
"Hello...Yusuke?" I asked, this time recognizing the sound of his voice.  
  
"Kurama!" he replied emphatically. "I take it your back?" I opened my mouth to answer affirmatively, but he continued before I could. "Great! Hiei's been driving me nuts – My mom ate the last box of Mac and Cheese for dinner last night." I couldn't help but emit a short chuckle at this interesting complication in the fire apparition's visit.  
  
"Remind him we bought some at the grocery store," I advised. "Listen, could you bring Hiei back? I'm it a bit of a situation..." So it was somewhat of a lie. Yet, it was also somewhat of a truth. I simply could not just relay her condition to everyone else without some sort of occasion or celebration. She deserved more than that.  
  
"Uh...I guess."  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke. Oh, and could you also invite Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko to come along as well?" At this request he perked up, deducting that he could ask Shizuru to drive them over. (A/N: To heck whether or not Shizuru has a car!)  
  
"Will do, Kurama." We said our good-byes, thus ending the conversation. As I clicked the glowing "talk" button on the receiver to turn off the phone, I felt Yukina's eyes on me once again. I slowly turned to gaze at her gorgeous face.  
  
"Care to explain?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. Her spoon hung halfway out her mouth, a hand grasping loosely on to the free end. Evidently, a mix of surprise and confusion caught her in between bites. Surprisingly, I didn't find this the least bit uncouth. Even so, she quickly removed the utensil and stuck it back into the yogurt container.  
  
"Of course, please excuse my carelessness," I immediately apologized. Then, I concisely recounted the story of our exploits; How Hiei had come to sleeping at my house, how I sent him over to Yusuke's during my trip to Hirosaki. How now everyone is coming over to see a Miracle. My saddened face provoked by the gloomy tale brought forth from her a look of pity. For what seemed like eternity, we sat in heavy silence, both of us staring at the table. Finally, I heard the sweet melody of her voice.  
  
"I saw you crying for me," she stated, barely audible. "Thank you." I righted my head to see a small but sincere smile dancing on her lips. The thick air around us instantly disintegrated. By this time, I was full of broccoli and carrots, so I put the dish back in the refrigerator where it belonged. Courteously, I took care of her empty container as well, throwing it in the trash barrel under the sink.  
  
The closing of the cabinet door echoed the sound of an opening car door coming from before my house. 'Yusuke must be here,' I thought; somewhat surprised at his fast arrival. Urgently thinking up a clever plan to announce her return, I directed Yukina to stay silent and where she sat until I said for her to come forth. With a comfortingly smile in her direction, I hurried into the living room. I flung myself over the side of the couch as to reach the cushions sooner. Then, I grabbed the nearest piece of reading material, which happened to be last week's newspaper.  
  
There I sat for the few tense minutes it took for Yusuke and the others to open my front door. Once they did, I looked up from my paper to see Kuwabara's distraught face staring at the ground; Yusuke raising an eyebrow at me in confusion... Shizuru calmly smoking away at her cigarette; Keiko biting her lip and holding on to the Spirit Detective's arm... Hiei stealing a seat on the end table by the door without hesitation. The last mentioned buried himself in his cloak, concealing his expression.  
  
"So, Kurama, what's this all about?" Yusuke finally asked. I lifted the paper in front of my face again in order to hide an oncoming smile. Little did he – or any of them – know of the secret that awaited them in the near future. I decided to get right to the point and beckon Kina forth. After all, I could hardly contain my excitement. Soon I would show them anyway that I was holding a secret, even if to display the truth was against my wishes.  
  
"You may come out now," I offered without turning my head towards the kitchen. Why bother? It seems more inconspicuous this way. A chair slid back, footsteps clinked against vinyl flooring. By now, even Kuwabara's attention had been earned, with right. They and I angled our heads upward together as she walked in – them staring speechless in surprise, I with a smile.  
  
Yes, I am very thankful for her return. Certainly a gift from Heaven.

* * *

Please review! I'll try to make the next wait shorter...  
  
Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend) 


	7. Chapter VI: Confusion

Cry for Me – Chapter VI: Confusion

Review replies:

**RoseKitsuneKurama:** Thanks a bunch! I'll be sure to check out your Kurama/Yukina story sometime.

**The New Girl:** That's so touching! Thank you so much. FYI – I got the name Ayumi from the singer Ayumi Hamasaki -–she sings "Dearest," which is an ending song to Inuyasha.

**Heaven Sent Tenshi:** Yeah, I also tend to forget about fics that others take a long time to update. That's why I hate doing it. T-T Mistakes, you say? Hmm…I didn't think so… Oh well. :shrugs: Thanks for letting me know. But Kina was NOT one of those mistakes. You might not remember, but in Chapter IV, Jin called Yukina 'Kina for short, and Kurama thought he liked that nickname. Remember that now, because it's playing a part in this story! Well, thanks a bunch! Hehe, I have lots of things planned for Kuwabara. :grin:

**Anica106:** Kurama/Yukina…I always get "unusual" or "interesting" as a comment for that. ;) I know what you mean about uncommon parings, and I totally agree! One of my favorites is Shizuru/Sanosuke (from Rurouni Kenshin). Thanks!

**Emma the Mistress of Thunder:** Thankies!

**YkkGrl:** Yeah, Kurama and Yukina are so cute together, aren't they:) Thank you!

**kenshin's grl:** Thanks!

**Kitsune-Soul:** I love this paring, too! That's why I wrote a story about it. :P I'll try to update as soon as I can…Thank you!

**KC1:** Hehe, you'd better get use to those cliffhangers. I love writing them. Not that I want you reviewers to suffer, I'm just one for suspense. ;) We'll just see what Hiei does, won't we:wink: He's acting pretty OOC anyway. :shrugs: Thanks!

**Tsuiraku Tanrei:** Funky user id…Thanks for reviewing.

**Riona Greenleaf:** Aww…Thanks a bunch! Adorable is my word for describing Hiei.

**Alice:** Thank you for the review!

**LivingImpared:** Lol, cool user id. Thanks a bunch! I'll try to write as fast as I can.

**Altar-of-Wishes:** Uh…of course I'm alive. It just takes a while to write this story with all the detail and stuff. Remember – patience is a virtue!

Wow…lots of reviews this chapter. :is amazed: An extra thanks to all. :hands out cookies:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

They stared; I smiled. Even though Kuwabara broke out of his state of shock first, Hiei's advantage in speed made up for the delay and more. Consequently, Hiei had his arms around Yukina – his tears staining her dress – before the other even reached her side. Normally, Kuwabara would have stopped right then and there to mock Hiei about one thing or another…but this time he didn't. He simply continued on his way to his beloved. 

I put down my newspaper as Yusuke walked over to where I sat, suppressed excitement boiling up from inside of me. Have you ever had a moment where you feel so joyous that you felt the urge to thank Mother Earth for all the great things she's given you? Right then, only unspeakable demonic tragedies could bring sadness down upon my heart. How ironic, considering how just earlier this morning I was filled with sorrow.

"Wow…is this for real?" asked Yusuke, sighing in amazement. He took as seat across from me on the loveseat.

"Why wouldn't it be real?" I countered, echoing Kina's words. Everything is real. Even dreams are real – in our minds, that is.

He didn't reply. I understood why. Those words would not have normally exited my mouth. Strange how, when I said it, it sounded somewhat bitter; when she had said it, it sounded as though she had been shocked for there to be a reason for my not believing. Or maybe she had been trying to comfort me…Maybe she had been surprised at such an idiotic statement as the one I said.

I sighed a deep, long sigh. I will never forget that, will I? Well, whatever the reason for her tone of voice, that copied question was one everyone had an answer to, but none were willing to share for fear of the sorrowful feeling of doubt. For example, Yusuke continued staring speechlessly at the interesting collaboration in my living room. The soft clink of tear gems against carpet echoed in my ears. I couldn't stand to see or hear her cry, so I flipped over the couch again and headed down the hall.

I know she was weeping for joy, but I still could not stand it. By the end of this thought I had reached the end of the hall. I grabbed an old, rusty key from its perch atop a nearby door frame, then used it to unlock the corresponding door. Placing the key in my pocket, I heard the sound of metal against metal. For a moment I was surprised, but then I remember that was where I had put the Forlorn Hope.

'Now, where could it be…Where could it be…?' I thought absently while stepping down the concrete stairs. The smell of laundry detergent mixed with mildew wafted up my nose. 'Hmm…It seems either I or my mother accidentally left some laundry here last time the basement flooded.' Past the old and overused toys – arranged neatly but yours truly – stood a large, plastic container. Removing the bright violet lid revealed tightly packed garments of many types and colors.

Personally, I would have chosen a mellow green or red-toned storage box, but it was my mother who purchased it, not I. I anxiously searched for any blue attire available. After all, blue was Kina's favorite color. At last, I found the perfect piece of clothing. After delicately taking it out, I re-closed the box and headed back upstairs. I locked the basement door and efficiently replaced the key, then gathered up the courage to return to the interesting predicament of a scene.

However, I soon found that I had no reason to worry. To tell the truth, I've never seen Hiei smile like that ever before in all the time I've known him. He, Yukina, and Kuwabara were crowded around in a circle were I last left them, speaking of miscellaneous topics. The remaining three – Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru – sat several feet away. They were staring at the former group, but looked up when I entered the room.

"Where exactly have you been, Kurama?" Shizuru wondered aloud.

"Just getting this," I answered, indicating the garment in my hands. I turned my head to the ice apparition sitting nearby. "Ki-" I stopped mid-word, realizing an important complication. How would they have reacted if I called her Kina? And even more important, how would _she_ have reacted? I suppose Jin must have referred to her as that during their instances of communication, but I had never spoken it to her face. Thus, I decided on saying her full name. "Yukina?"

"Yes?" she stared up at me in wonder, gradually climbing to her feet. I handed her the pale blue cloth with a smile. Again, our fingertips met underneath, causing the familiar safe and warm feeling I had felt twice already today to enter my nervous system. And nervous I was. I quickly removed my hands and lowered my head in embarrassment. "What's this?"

"It's an outgrown dress of my mother's. I didn't think you would like to wander about in your funeral outfit." Surprisingly, the word "funeral" was not as hard to say as I originally thought it would be. Now, it was just another word in the language.

She giggled, peeking my curiosity. I angled my head up to see her smiling face. "You do have a point, Kurama… Thank you." I shook my head.

"No need to thank me. Any room down the hall is fine." Nodding, she quickly made her way to the empty hallway. Quickly, I suppose, as to not keep us waiting. Not that any of us would mind waiting for her. Then, another thought entered my mind: For those few minutes in which Yukina and I talked, it felt like we were alone again. Like the half or full hour earlier this morning that seemed like eternity. I loved that feeling.

"So…what's with you, Hiei?" I asked, breaking the silence. He looked up at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" he questioned in return, raising an eyebrow.

"You seem much more cheerful than you've ever been before."

"What, I'm not allowed to smile?" Apparently not: He frowned.

Before I could reply, Kuwabara snorted softly. "Yeah, shorty's been acting kind of weird lately," he stated, poking the stiff Hiei on the side of the head. Funny…before that moment, I had thought Kuwabara hadn't noticed any of his surroundings during his lamentations. Apparently I was wrong. Nodding in agreement at his statement, I glanced over at the other collection of people. My eyes widened slightly when they took in Yusuke's mischievous appearance.

"Care for some macaroni and cheese, Hiei?" he teased, causing the fire apparition to lower his head in embarrassment. That is, if he could ever become embarrassed. Strange – I would've expected a glare rather than such a reaction as did occur…I guess Hiei has been acting more differently than I thought. Still, I couldn't help but laugh at what could be called an "inside" joke. Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru, however, earned confused expressions.

"I'm not going to even bother asking," stated Shizuru, boredom coating her voice. A smile made its way onto my lips.

"Asking about what?" This innocent but sudden question turned all our heads towards the source: Kina stood at the entrance to the hall in the azure dress I had giver her. The smooth cloth fell perfectly about her figure, enhancing every feature. Three-quarter sleeves curved about her feminine arms, yet still gave enough way to display her slender hands and fingers. The lengthy skirt flowed about her legs in pure harmony. Just a simple dress, but her wearing it made the two exquisite. I opened my mouth to comment, but the other redhead won the race.

"You look beautiful, my love!" he exclaimed, jumping up off the floor. She blushed and smiled sincerely. I, however, detected my mouth curving downward. The words "my love" struck a bitter chord unlike ever before. In all the time, previous to that day, in which Kuwabara and Yukina had been together, I thought of their relationship as nothing more than a slight embarrassment for her and a fantasy for him. Nothing about it truly bothered me.

But today was a different story. A whole new set of pages for writing confused and inexplicable feelings. A clean slate for Hiei and Kina. Brother and sister. But her and Kuwabara…An interesting thought entered my mind at that time: 'How did she feel about him?' Followed by another thought, 'What difference did it make to me?' Of course, like a good friend, I wished them happiness, yet those two questions persisted on staying put among all that was floating about within my head.

"Hello! Kurama, are you okay?" I opened my eyes – Since when were they closed? – to multiple hands waving in front of my face. They slid away, revealing slightly worried faces and arched eyebrows. Hiei frowned, Yusuke smiled, and Keiko sighed in relief.

"Good. For a moment there I thought you feel asleep," admitted Yusuke. I smiled comfortingly.

"I was simply thinking, that's all," I replied in truth. Thinking of her, that is.

"Tell you what," Shizuru cut in, "How about we all go down to the local pizza place to celebrate?" At this suggestion, everyone's spirits were immediately lifted away from their worry for me. They and I nodded in agreement.

"But first, there's one more thing we should be able to celebrate."

"And what's that?" a multitude of voices wondered at once, some along with arched eyebrows and others with stares in my direction. I turned to Hiei. "You haven't told her yet, have you?" I wasn't sure whether I sounded hopeful or upset, but either way he snorted and lowered his head.

"Yeah, now would be a good time to," agreed Yusuke, clearly being the only other person present – save for Hiei, obviously – who understood what I spoke of. Shizuru seemed to have a hint of what it was, but her face showed that she wasn't sure.

Hiei sighed deeply. "Yukina," he began.

"Yes?" provoked Kina. She looked towards him but he didn't even glance upwards.

"What would you say if I told you I knew your brother?"

Kuwabara and Keiko gasped. Yukina's eyes widened, but they were soon clouded with sadness. What felt like a jolt of electricity shot through my body; I couldn't stand to see her like this – so _heartbroken_. "I…" She gulped. "I would wonder why you hadn't told me sooner…" Then, she paused, causing the room to be shrouded in silence. When Hiei didn't reply, she continued. "Who is he?"

"You're looking at him." While she stared with large, innocent eyes, he inclined his head to see her reaction. Even though his face showed no emotion, I could tell inside was a swirling of happiness and sadness. Two completely opposite feelings, combined and spread over a period of less than 10 minutes. Eyes welling up with heartfelt tears, Kina fell into her brother's embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she pleaded, as tear gems clicked against the floor for a second time that day.

And that was all I could take. Too many emotions in one day…I just couldn't handle it. Thus, I quickly headed for the door, muttering, "I'll be waiting in the car." On the way out I grabbed the keys of the hook by the door. I might have slammed the door behind me; I couldn't tell – my thoughts were too clouded. It wasn't until five seconds after I sat down in the front seat of my mother's van that my own tears began to pour down my face. _Lord, what's wrong with me?_ Maybe it _was_ the multitude of emotions floating around, or maybe it was the sight of Kina crying. Whatever it was, I didn't like it – especially if "it" made me act like this.

"Kurama? Are you okay?"

"Pardon?" I blinked. Yusuke's concerned face came into view in the passenger seat.

"You'd better stop zoning out on us, man," he ordered playfully. "I'm starting to get worried. Something wrong?" He handed me a tissue, which I gladly accepted to wipe my tear-stained face.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "It seems as if I've been preoccupied a lot over the last few days." I frowned slightly, but Yusuke smirked.

"Maybe it's _love_," he teased jokingly. Or at least, I thought it was a joke. Luckily, before I had any time to contemplate on the subject, Kuwabara's loud mouth – that I seemed to have missed so much – entered the scene.

"-can't believe you've waited so long to say you're related!" he complained, coming in the sliding door. "It's kind of important, after all. And for all you guys to keep it a secret from me, too? Of course, my Yukina knowing is much more important…" And on and on he went. During the times when he glanced up at the ceiling, Hiei stole the opportunity to childishly stick his tongue out. When the taller looked back at eye-level, Hiei glared at him.

It's funny, how something as rude as a glare can be so relieving when seen done after a half-week-long absence. The two enemies and their shared precious one climbed in the back, while Shizuru and Keiko grabbed seats in the middle row. Truly wonderful – How after all those years of incognizance, Kina still loves Hiei more than any sister would love her brother. No hard feelings. They knew their separation wasn't either of their faults.

Mentally checking off every important aspect of leaving one's house, such as locked doors and turned-off lights, I placed the key in the ignition and started up the car. I tried to focus only on driving, but what Yusuke had said insisted on echoing in my mind…

_Maybe it's love._

* * *

I just realized a big mistake on my part: Hiei cries tear gems, too. :slaps self on forehead: 

Reviews are much appreciated!

Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend)


	8. Chapter VII: Sight

Cry for Me – Chapter VII: Sight

Review replies:

**Tsuiraku Tanrei: **I should look up your username in a Japanese dictionary and see if it means anything. :sweatdrop: Anyway, here is the continuance…

**Anica106: **Ah, yes, Kuwabara…I'm not sure what's going to happen with him. oO

**gurlzofdarkness:** Yes, he does. But Hiei never cries, so you never see it. :P

**SpiritDetectiveYusuke: **Aww, thanks a bunch:hug:

**YkkGrl: **Hmm, Kurama being jealous of Kuwabara is kinda funny, isn't it? XD Your welcome…and thank you for the review. :small sweatdrop:

**LivingImpared: **Thanks for understanding and all. I'll try to write more…

**kougamustdie: **Oh, so now I'm a liar? HELLO, I despise Kurama/Hiei fics, too! Why the Hell would I _write_ one? What, can't Hiei and Kurama be the close friends that they are? Would you just stand back and watch your same-gender friend wallow in the loss of their sibling?

**ann: **Thanks. I'm glad I got the impression of sadness I was looking for.

**Altar-of-Wishes:** Actually, I don't think Kurama hates Kuwabara at all. :sweatdrop: But since this is Kurama/Yukina, and Kuwabara is in love (more like infatuation) with Yukina, there has to some conflict there. Thanks for the review! But just a couple things – first of all, I don't polish up old chapters (usually) and second of all, please stop asking me if I'm alive. I appreciate your surface concern, but I would like to be able to take my time in writing a quality and not-rushed chapter.

**British Fox:** I was thinking that, too, but not until after I wrote it. :sweatdrop: As far as I know it's the same in Japan – although I really have no sources – this story just takes place a couple years after the beginning of the series. Maybe a little while after the end. (It ends when Kurama's 17 and Yusuke's 16.) …Thank you!

**KC1: **…I think I already responded to you, didn't I?

**K.C. Whitestar: **Thanks a bunch:hug:

**Jazzy Uchiha: **Thanks for all the reviews (even though they're short) and stuff!

**Zeiyuki: **:pokes you back: I'm going to update when I want to. Or would you like me to rush and have the next chapter be a piece of crap as a consequence?

**TypoNumber5: **I just read that Hiei cries tear gems on a website. True, I haven't actually seen him do it, but it was a reliable site in my view. About your two complaints: 1) See below.2) Jin? Out of place? I believe I mentioned how he came across Botan, saw she was depressed, heard about the whole Yukina deal, decided to do something about it, contacted her "in spirit," and so on. …thanks for thinking my story's "great," though!

**Yoshimi Minamino: **Thanks! I forget where I learned about Hiei's agreement for the Jagan…

**The New Girl: **Thank you! Don't worry, there's more.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Several of you pointed out what crap the last chapter was, and I – in fact – agree with you. So I rewrote it. As a result, if I were you I'd go back and read Chapter VI as to not become confused, because I changed a significant amount. Thanks for understanding and being truthful. And all the reviews, too. I appreciate it.

I do apologize for taking so long to update, but you mightknow how it is with high school and all that. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often from now on, like during the summer, but I'm working a lot so I'm don't really know. Also, please note that asking if I'm alive and/or when I will update does not necessarily increase the chance of my doing so. In fact, if you do it too often, it will probably annoy me and thus make me less eager to update. I'm warning you now.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Peace floated through the air of the car, enhanced by lively chatter. As soon as Yukina had asked, "So, what has happened in the last few days?" Everyone behind me launched into an epic tale of past events. With a certain glance at Yusuke, I silently warned him not to mention any of Hiei's infantile actions. He reluctantly agreed, starting up a private conversation with yours truly. After all, he and I were the ones most aware of the fire demon's mind-boggling behavior over the past ever-so-many long hours of attempting to comfort him.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad he's back to normal now," said Yusuke with a sigh. "I have to admit, that was kinda scary." He chuckled at his own joke, while a frown spread itself about my face in contrast.

"No, I don't think he will ever be the same…" I trailed off, unsure of the world at that moment. Nothing seemed to be normal anymore.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at my statement, and stared at me oddly. "Hmm? Why do you say that?"

"_Carpe diem_," I answered laconically. When his questioning look transformed into that of utter confusion, I continued with an explanation. "_Carpe diem_ – Latin for 'seize the day.' I believe Hiei will realize that at any moment, his sister could vanish once again…" I choked back a sob in speaking those last words, for the dreadful event they proposed was then too difficult for me to imagine. I comforted myself with the knowledge that such a catastrophe would never again take place. Yukina will forever be with us from now on. There is nothing to fear. "…and thus, he will try to connect and spend more time with her than before. He's not ignorant, after all…or naïve." After a moment of thought, Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"I guess you've got a point," he assented, glancing in the back seat at the topic of our conversation. In the rear-view mirror, I could see Hiei mostly staring out the window, but at times shifting his gaze to the others present. Turning my attention back to the street flying past, I found that we had reached the pizza parlor – the once with outside seating. (A/N: I don't know if they even have outside seating and/or pizza parlors in Japan, and I'm unsure on how Japanese restaurants work, so please bear with me.) I turned to the left and parked the van on cracking asphalt. Through years of service, this restaurant remained steadfast in selling its customers quality pizzas, of which our group has always been a fan. One by one, we unbuckled our seat-belts and stepped out of the vehicle onto the stubbornly sturdy ground.

I glanced out onto the sea before us. From the location of the tables, a customer had the privilege of a wonderful view of the ocean. Such a vast expanse of blue beauty, spread over the earth like a soft blanket. The sun was on its way down towards the horizon, beginning to emit shades of orange, red, and even purple and pink. A seagull drifted from the almost-blinding light along a path that sailed above our heads. The freedom in its flight lifted my spirits…it also reminded me of Jin, how he must feel sometimes when he flies above the forest canopy in Makai.

A sudden thought struck my head – Jin! I had left him at the house, alone. I mentally slapped myself in forgetting a friend, but quelled my worry with the reminder that he would not care in his unconscious state. But only somewhat. In other sections of my mind, worry over his health condition was augmented. He had told me that the unconsciousness would last for a few days, but could one ever be sure of the impact of a threat to one's Spirit Energy? What if he awoke to an empty house while we were gone? I silently hoped that that would not happen, but instead would wait until he had someone to awake to.

Suddenly, a gentle pull on my arm broke through my troubled thoughts. I looked over – and slightly downward – to see Kina with her hand in mine. Instantly, my full attention shifted to the real world. I lifted my eyes to gaze at hers, which were filled with innocence and elegance, with a hint of concern. _She should not have to fret over me…_ I smiled in an attempt to assuage her fears. She smiled back, easing my mind as well. From that and her oculi as vast as the ocean itself I obtained a feeling so extensive and sublime that I could not even begin to describe it.

"Aren't you coming, Kurama?" she asked. When I nodded, she gently led me to where the others were waiting by the ordering station, requesting their desired toppings. On the way by, I locked the car doors and slammed mine shut, which I had just noticed was still open.

"…pepperoni, and, uh…pineapple," Yusuke was saying when the two of us arrived, lifting himself up from his position of leaning on the counter.

"That leaves just you, Kurama," announced Keiko, looking at me. I stepped forward, surmising that Yukina had ordered before she came to retrieve my wandering self, and requested a simple Greek salad along with a strawberry Ramune to drink. The total came to 4,800 yen. As soon as I took out my wallet, Yusuke, Shizuru, Keiko, and Kuwabara reached in their pockets as well and pulled out bills of sorts. By the look on Hiei and Yukina's faces, I could tell that they would have, too, if they actually had the correct currency. For, as I recall, Japanese yen was not in use in Makai.

After the correct payment was made, we chose the table closest to the ocean to soak in the view of the almost setting sun. As I had expected, Hiei and Kuwabara sat on either side of Yukina, with Yusuke and Keiko next to Kuwabara, respectively, then Shizuru and myself so that I ended up by Hiei. While waiting for the food to be cooked and/or made, we chatted about miscellaneous topics like we usually had in casual times past. Every now and then my eyes drifted to where Kina sat, cheerfully conversing with two people who admired her so. Although, it was mostly Kuwabara who did the talking, for Hiei obviously was quite reserved.

I half paid attention to the conversation and half-focused on her shinning, ruby eyes, reflecting light from the overhead lamps of the restaurant. They seemed to fill my very soul with happiness; the happiness in knowing that now she was back where she belonged. With us. In harmony, we sat as friends – as it should be. As only teenagers, we should not have to worry about the death and such that we as the Reikai Tentai do…normally, that is. This time, sitting calmly amongst other fans of scrumptious dough, sauce, and cheese, we had no such worries. Or, at least, I didn't. They drifted away as I stared into her radiant, almost crimson orbs.

Then, our order arrived, and the chatter was instantly broken into excited exclamations of hunger. The practically-waiter laid the meal out before us on the table, and with a polite "Enjoy your meal!" walked away to serve another famished group. Hiei silently munched on his chosen pepperoni pizza. Before biting into a slice of green pepper, Keiko disdainfully complained about the eating habits of the so-called "delinquents." After extinguishing her seemingly omnipresent cigarette, Shizuru calmly ate away at a sub, filled with what appeared to be tuna or chicken salad. (A/N: Do pizza places also serve subs and salads where you live?) Meanwhile, Kina seemed to be enjoying the pieces of grilled chicken in her salad.

Just as I was about to take a bit out of my similar order, another voice arrived, louder than the rest.

"All right, Kurama! Hand it over!" _Uh-oh, _I thought, almost choking on a lettuce leaf. I instantly recognized Botan's verbal frequencies, and they didn't sound too pleased. Momentarily, I was confused as to what she meant, but then remembered. The Forlorn Hope. Spirit World must have improved their communications since last I knew for her to know where the mirror was. A tracking device, perhaps? Swallowing, I glanced upward to see five pairs of perplexed eyes staring at me and, I presumed, Botan. Turning around to meet the glare of a very angry woman, I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out what she desired, earning several shocked gasps.

"Where'd you get that, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara, as I placed the Forlorn Hope into Botan's outstretched hand.

"And what's more, what are you doing with it?" Yusuke continued. For a moment my glance met Yukina's. I opened my mouth to answer, but she was quicker.

"You mustn't become angry, Botan!" she defended, standing up to face the one she spoke to…who practically fainted when she saw the ice apparition.

"Yukina?" she shouted, "What on Earth…?" I could hear Hiei's muffled chuckle at her stupor.

"Oh, calm down Botan," Shizuru warned, taking another bite of her sandwich. "You're going to have a heart attack by the time you're 30." (A/N: Does Shizuru know Botan's not human? oO)

"But…" Before she could even get one word out of her mouth, Yusuke interrupted.

"Oh, I get it!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers as though experiencing an epiphany. He turned to look at me. "You must've done the same thing you and I did when your mother was in the hospital, back when this all began." I nodded, affirming his speculations, but he was not satisfied. "But who was the other person involved?"

All the questions made me feel like a criminal. Well, technically, I was one for using the Mirror of Darkness without permission. My heart sank with guilt. But Jin, for stealing it, was more unlawful…Should I tell them about Jin? Would they understand? Would they understand that we did this all to save Kina and bring happiness back? All of a sudden I was struck with the full impact of our quest to bring her back to life. Like several before us, the intentions were all well and good, but the method was corrupted. Several before us had also been punished.

"Please, let me explain…" Yukina began, pleading for comprehension. Lowering my head to the ground in guilt and slight embarrassment, I whispered, "Thank you," knowing full well that she could not have heard it. As her explanation went on in that harmonious voice, the anxiety encompassing my bones felt like a rug slipping out from under my feet. Gradually it departed, relief taking its place. Although, the entire time, I was focusing not on the words departing from her lips, but the way in which they were said. Somehow, it gave me comfort.

When she was finished, everything seemed to float back into place, for which I was glad.

"Well, technically, you're supposed to get in trouble for this," Botan stated, and I knew she was directing the warning at me. I lifted my head up again to her location, nodding in cognition. However, although I was clearly distressed, she smiled and winked at me. "But I'll let it slide this time." I mirrored her expression gratefully.

"Thank you, Botan," I said. "I knew you would understand." At this, she laughed nervously.

"Actually, to tell the truth, I was thinking of doing the same thing." She waved the Forlorn Hope for emphasis, once again placing her classic goofy appearance upon her face. As the rest of us joined in on her laughter – save for Hiei, of course, who remained silent – she swiftly grabbed a nearby chair and placed it between Shizuru and me. "Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for a reply, which did later come, she reached for a random slice of pizza and indulged.

Then, we were at peace again. Or relative peace, anyway. One detail I did notice during her monologue was that Yukina did not mention Jin's present location or state. The reason behind it, I could not guess. But I'm sure she had one or more. After all, she was probably one of the most logical of our group. I admired that about her…along with so much more. All around she was a wonderful person that I could not even begin to describe. Where would I start?

Out of the blue, Kuwabara arose and went off to purchase another drink. While he was gone, Hiei finished his own meal and also slowly stood up. However, he left to "admire the ocean view," he claimed, a bit cynical at being asked why. Seizing the opportunity, Yukina shifted her placement to the right so that she sat directly to my left. For a brief moment before she spoke, I of course wondered the motive.

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly for…everything," she elucidated softy, looking up into my green eyes. As a result, I was forced to stare down into red ones once again. Something I loved, yet feared. It seemed as though those eyes had a depth too great for even the most advanced submarines to fathom. To me, they represented the very quintessence of purity.

"No need," I replied. "It was my pleasure."

"But surely, I must do something in return!"

"No, please, you've already done so much for us." And so true it was. She was the light that shone through our darkness. The hope that drifted through our despair. The healing that came through our hurt. (Literally.) How I wished I could speak those words to her and reveal how much she truly meant to us, but, indeed, from my mouth especially it would have sounded awkward. Maybe Kuwabara had even told her so already.

"If you're sure…" Her inner strength faltered for a moment, gazing up at me. I was barely able to notice her gaining a brief guise of puzzlement before it melted away. Even featuring a confused appearance she remained…well, cute. Wait – cute? Since when had I used that word to describe her? I chose to abstain from contemplating it.

For the next several seconds our eyes were locked, and I was lost in the very intensity of hers. Then she turned back to her real seat. The key clicked into place, unhinging our simultaneous stare. I averted my eyes to the ocean, before which Hiei still stood, gazing across the vast sea at the sun sinking beneath the horizon.

"Well, guys, Kazuma and I should get home soon," Shizuru suddenly announced, being the first speech I had heard from that side of the table in quite a while. Heard in the forefront of my mind, that is. "Mind if you drive us back now, Kurama?"

"Not at all," I answered, turning my head back to their direction. Therefore, we all rose from our seats – Kuwabara having returned – and headed towards my mother's car. On the way, I called for Hiei and he followed close behind.

The last bit of sunlight faded away as the pizza shop escaped from view.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.

Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend)


	9. Chapter VIII: Epiphany

Cry for Me – Chapter VIII: Epiphany

Review replies: (My apologies, but I've gotten too lazy to type them. I will still thank you by typing out all your names, and please understand that I still appreciate the reviews very much.)

**GirlScout370**

**another hiei lover**

**Kitsune-Soul**

**spiritstalion24**

**VampSlaying101**

**suicide-greeting**

**Sailor Ra**

**Solo Shadow **(hey Thea!)

It's short. I know. But I didn't know what else to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

While dropping everyone off at their respective homes, I realized just how attached we all were to each other. All were reluctant to leave and, for some, do their overdue homework after such a beautiful and friend-filled day. I was most reluctant to let Hiei and Yukina off so they could traverse back to where they were staying in the demon world. For Hiei, I had become used to him sleeping over at my house over the past several days, although I knew that my mother would not appreciate it after she returned from her trip. For Yukina…well, to be truthful, I was unsure of the reason for my regret at her departure with Hiei. All I knew at that moment was that I felt a lurch from underneath my chest, as if my heart was begging to follow her. 

When I had returned home I attempted to concentrate on my studies of _The Iliad_, but after an hour of reading the classic work my mind began to drift off. Perhaps it was the stressful weak behind me, or perhaps the anticipation that soon my mother would return with Kazuya and Shuuichi. (A/N: Or at least that's what the website I went to said his step-father and step-brother'snames were.) After that, the house would no longer be as quiet and empty as it was. I looked up from my hard-bound book and around at the vacant living room, realizing how very lonely it was with no one but me inhabiting it.

Then again, Jin was still upstairs in the guest bedroom. Suddenly remembering that fact, I jumped up in a thought to check up on him. I quickly made my way up the stairs and to the room, then slowly opened the door. The next moment I found my worries were for naught. I smiled when I saw his sleeping form sprawled about the bed, chest rising up and down in rote with breath. _Good_, I told myself, _It seems as thought he is conscious; merely asleep_. As a result, I stepped back and closed the door behind me, careful as to not make a sound. Then, I went back down the stairs and picked up _The Iliad_ once again.

After I had enough of Homer for one night, I shut the heavy cover over the thin pages and placed it on the coffee table, which was the closest surface to me. Sighing heavily, I slowly stood up. I had not realized how very tired I was until then. Almost fully exhausted, I forced my limbs to the stairs and then up their incline. Several times I almost fell asleep while preparing for sleep, so that when I was ready to collapse upon my bed I did so, and immediately plunged into slumber.

The next day began as it normally would, although I woke up later than usual due to the lack of sleep I had gotten over the last week or so, along with the fact that I had no need to set the alarm. Well, at least I had no alarm from the clock…

"Gooooooooood mornin'!" called a loud voice in a familiar Irish accent. The door creaked just as loudly as it opened. In the state of brief shock, I quickly sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes against the bright sunlight coming from the open window. Once I could clearly see, I discerned that my waking was due to Jin's barging in. Now he stood with one hand on the door handle and the other on the molding with a wide grin on his face. It took a moment for me to register what had just occurred.

"Jin?" I exclaimed, surprised yet very relieved. "You're awake, I see." A slight smile found its way across my lips. I was calmed by his safety.

"Yep," he answered. "And quite refreshed! What shall we do today? Take a trip to see 'Kina?" _We?_ I asked silently, but brushed it off.

"Well,_ I_ was planning to sleep, but…" Something was tugging at me, telling me that his suggestion was something I truly wanted to do. I needed to see her again. And what had it been? No more than 15 hours, certainly! "We could invite her and Hiei over for lunch." Jin nodded enthusiastically in response, then turned around 360 degrees and began to leave.

"Good, then you'd better get ready soon. I'll go get them." He exited the room, while I blinked in confusion. Why so soon? My question was answered when I glanced to my bedroom clock, which read 11:47. I almost jumped out of my skin in surprise. When was the last time I had slept in this late…? No matter. All that mattered then was that Yukina was to come over soon, and I would prefer to have her see me in clothes and not the pajamas I was currently wearing. And so, I threw off the plush covers and stepped out of bed.

Luckily, I was ready by the time Jin returned with the two siblings. However, lunch was not. The door swung upon just as I began removing slices of bread from the package for tuna sandwiches. Jin's excitement did well to wake me up that morning, but after long periods of time it grew somewhat annoying. He and Kina were chatting cheerfully while Hiei glared at him suspiciously. Upon noticing his glance, I chuckled to myself. Jin meant no harm, I was sure. Still eyeing the redhead, Hiei walked in my direction as I placed eight slices of bread on a platter.

"Hey," he greeted laconically. I noticed how he didn't meet my eyes.

"How are you feeling, Hiei?" I asked, in reference to the apparent depression he had suffered.

"Fine." This time, he turned to look back at Yukina, as if she would slip out of his grip once again the moment she left his sight. I nodded to myself, understanding. After all, I felt similarly about her possible absence. Just then I noticed her approaching me, and almost jumped. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"It's nice to see you again, Yukina," I said when she was within earshot. She giggled, and it filled my entire self with happiness.

"But you saw me just yesterday," she replied truthfully, in a joking manner. I couldn't help but smile in return, and stare straight into her beautiful eyes. For a moment that seemed like eternity our gaze was locked in silence. Pure power pulsed through it. My heart beat forcefully beneath my chest. What was this? Why was I so distracted? I knew I had to get back to the sandwich-making, but I did not want to avert my eyes from hers. After taking a deep breath, I managed to return to my mundane task.

"So, what's for lunch?" Jin spoke up, as cheerfully as ever.

"Tuna," I answered. "You all can wait in the living room if you wish."

"And cut you out of the conversation? I think not." And so, all three visitors – or guests, whatever you wish to call their position – took seats at the kitchen table, and struck up another lively chat. Hiei, of course, stayed dormant through most of the conversation, but the reason for which he did so was his normal one. Every time his sister's songlike vocal chords vibrated off my eardrums, the image of a blue bird came to my mind. Blue like her hair, blue like the kimono I had noticed she was wearing, blue like…the lid of the mayonnaise jar, which I closed and placed back in the fridge.

The sandwiches were finished, so I placed them and four plates on the table, along with a pad of napkins. Before taking a bite, Hiei stared at his sandwich as if it were foreign – which it probably was considered in Makai – but apparently decided in was not unsafe. Perhaps he hoped it would taste as good as macaroni and cheese. Personally, I liked tuna as much, but obviously I was unaware of his tastes.

Once we were all finished eating, I placed the dishes in the dishwasher as the others moved to the comfort of the living area. After I closed the door of the metallic appliance, I traveled to the other room as well. Hiei sat on the end table that he had chosen once before and stole frequent glances around the area, as if surveying the scene. Jin sat on – or rather, floated above – the floor, while Kina placed herself comfortably on the couch. For one reason or another (or perhaps more) I chose to sit beside her.

"Hey, Jin," Hiei began, eyeing the demon of wind. "Tell me…how did you manage to get your hands on the Forlorn Hope?" One part of me was glad the familiar sinister twinkle had returned to Hiei's eyes. The other part of me rolled my eyes at his suspicious intentions with the information he sought to gain. Apparently Yukina noticed my reaction, for she failed at suppressing a giggle. When I glanced over, I saw a teasing smile on her sweet face, and was forced to smile as well. I half heard Jin's reaction to Hiei's request being the beginning of a conversation between the two; I was too absorbed in Yukina's shining orbs that reflected the quintessence of innocence.

As we sat there, on the couch, together, I was lost. Lost in eternity. As if it was only two of us, not only alone in the room, but in the entire world. As if everyone else decided to take a day off. And I loved it. Loved it so much that the affection consumed me and took control over my actions. I felt myself move closer to her fragile form beside me. My hand reached out slowly and grabbed hers; she gasped quietly in surprise.

"Kurama?" she asked, slightly dazed at my drastic move. As was I. She looked up into my eyes, and I – for once – gladly looked back, thirsty for their refreshing warmth. They soothed my nerves with their gentle intensity.

"Kina…" was all I could say, or rather, whisper. Slowly and surely I leaned, still without control, closer – close enough to intake the smell of fresh grass and roses of her hair. Before I – and she as well, I'm certain – knew what was happening, my lips were on hers. She gasped once more, but surprisingly did not jerk back. Instead, she seemed to allow my movement.

That moment could very well have been one of the best in my entire life. The very fact that our lips touched brought harmony. My mind cleared, and my heart was satisfied; at least for now, anyway. Bliss drifted strongly through the connection – a connection which bound us together. Together. Kina and I. I liked the sound of that. I smiled to myself, absorbing the pure happiness I felt. I never wanted to let this go. This happiness should never fade.

But it did. She broke away; I opened my eyes to see her biting her lip, clearly distraught. Purposely averting her gaze from mine, she outwardly trembled. Her once-blissful eyes reflected nervousness, or perhaps even fear. My heart sank. I didn't mean to cause her pain. I would never wish to hurt this beautiful angel before me.

"Yukina…" I whispered, reaching out gently stroke the side of her soft face. "My apologies. I –" I was even unaware of what force had power over me at that time.

"No, don't apologize," she interrupted. My head jerked back in surprise. She turned to face me, having slightly recomposed herself. "It's okay…I"– she smiled slightly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks –"liked it." Even at this time, her sincerity came true (or so it seemed). I admired that greatly about her.

"Then, can I…?" Without even bothering to finish my sentence, I leaned forward once more and dared to steal another kiss. This time, she showed no visible apprehension. Instead, her eyes closed like a butterfly closing its wings as my lips brushed against hers, then claiming a home. What's more, she accepted the gesture, even returning it a little. I smiled once again. _This is why you have no need to thank me for your return, Yukina_, I told her in my thoughts. _This is all you need to do in return_.

Maybe it's love, after all.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. 

--Ayumi (a.k.a. trueyamigirlfriend)


End file.
